Freelance Villanelle
by Arowen12
Summary: Collection of poem challenges between Zaraki Jaegerjaquez and I centered on Bleach. - Breastbone Shattering Beneath Indigo Might, Rippling Caressing Night, The Onslaught of Pale Lidless White
1. Twist and Innocence

Hello everyone this is a poem challenge I am doing with Zaraki Jaegerjaquez for fun. I hope you all enjoy the first one the theme/challenge was Gin's thoughts as he is dying. Be sure to check out Zaraki's corresponding poem on his profile.

Title: Twist and Innocence

Blood and pain swirl

A mix both heady and infuriating

For betrayal is it even so?

An actor loses himself in the role

And the goal seems far

An endless night

Of pale sand and corpses

Her eyes stare at you

Accusing and sorrowful

You wonder when innocence was stolen

Did you take it?

No your mind is become hazy

She looks like an angel

Far above him

Where he lay in the coiled pits of hell

You wished for salvation

Hoped that this end

Wasn't the end

But time is spilling forth

Like the crimson from your wound

The pain beats against your head

Dimming slowing

You think it might be your heart

One less evil soul in the world

She mourns and cries

Tears that shouldn't be shed

Not for a soul such as him

To wipe them away should be easy

But darkness is closing in fast

Orange flutters into view and you know

Your time is up

Looking into crystal blue

Like the deep sky

Childhood times

Life struggles from unwilling lungs

And the drumming slows to a still

She is there above you

In the end of it all

You wish that this hadn't come to pass

You promised

But who trusts a snake's words

Sorry

The thought is your last as you plummet into darkness

Rangiku

I hope you all liked and the next poem will go up whenever another challenge commences. Till then (:


	2. This Hill Above

Hello everyone here is the second poem challenge between Zaraki and I. The theme for this one was Shunsui's thoughts as he sits at Jushiro's grave. I hope you enjoy.

Title: This Hill Above

High up here

It lays before me

Before you

Our home

Life

Your end

My grief

They all accompany

Tempestuous times

In paved streets

Where we ran

Academy halls

Fiery duels

With a mentor now past

Like you and me

The we has become one

But didn't you warn me so

First meetings

Cloaked in the blood of your lungs

Your childhood

Stolen by a King above

Sweet days under yearning eaves

With the heavy scent of sake

And your soft smile

All is past

For your sacrifice

Your pain

Has saved all but me

Am I alone

On this hill far above

For now

Those who stood closest

To my heart

Weathered

Are gone

But it wasn't for naught

Can you see the streets

The children alive

All ends must come

I only wish yours wasn't so far from mine

Jushiro Ukitake

I stand now

On this hill

Far above the world

You saved

That I now govern

Old friend we will meet again

Until that day

I will remember

Sweet sake, fiery duels

And the crimson of our life


	3. Play Battles

Hello everyone here is the third installment please enjoy. The theme is Yachiru and her thoughts/time with the squad and Kenny.

Titled: Play Battles

Blood and muscle

Pink and black

That was the day

She opened her eyes

A sight he struck

Corpses piled high

The taint of the dead

Drifting on smoky currents

He was there

Tall and yet young

Strong

She was there

White and a cyanide smile

They clashed and you watched

Young and so far from

Understanding

This connection

These feelings

He carried you from the ashes

Rose from the ground

Where cyanide lay

Time has passed

Will pass

The tinkle of bells

Marks it

Just as every new battle

The fierce warrior

Made of cyanide

Is gone

Or rather hiding

But you ignore that

In the favour of him

On his shoulders the world is

Yours

Ours

You think with a smile

A playground of people and figures

The squad that has grown on you

Grown on him

Become a family in it's

Bloodshed, and fighting

You are content in the

Training

Fighting

Feeling of being alive

Shared with the bells ringing on high

The feel of reaitsu thrumming

Paved streets

You tease and play

With all

Lead him on endless chases

Towards each new fight

Because he won't lose

Can't lose

Not with you beside him

High above the others

With the silver of bells beside you

Zaraki Kenpachi

The man who

Bequeathed you a name

Gave you a spirit

In turn

You named him well

And showed him light

In darkness

Together the game goes

On

Just as the battles begin

And end

I hope you all enjoyed see you in the next poem.


	4. Everything But the Rain

Hello everyone this is a more unique poem in the sense it is a conversation between Hollow Zangetsu and Quincy Zangetsu. The X's are used to indicate were Quincy Zangetsu (done by Zaraki) is speaking. Please check out both sides of the conversation the other on Zaraki's channel and I hope you enjoy. The theme resides on the two spirits talking/thinking about Ichigo this will be one in a collection relating to this topic.

Title: Everything but the rain

Yo old man get ya arse over here!

X

Ah old man

Mean to a poor being

Pale as I

X

Now, now don't be so cruel

I Bear both sides of the coin

You're the extra

X

Ta ta old man

So stringy

Touchy subject?

Ha

Liar

Deceiver

Not I

I'm no mere hollow

Shinigami resides in

Me

I counter

Both halves

Am two made one

X

Deny him his

Legacy

Mad you are

He will fall into

Greedy hands

We cannot predict

The pendulum

Do you think he will stay

Blind

The truth will come to light

You will be ash next to his radiance

X

Oh beast am I

Prowl his dreams

Devour hope

No lo and behold

This dust

Riles hope

Sparks flame

Picks the broken

Forces it together

White is the colour of my flesh

But gold

Instinctive

Feral

Are my eyes

Just as they are his soul

We are his soul

X

Che just like ya

Protect him

Ya know the truth

His powers are too much

Me

I'm surly frightening

Ha but imagine

Amber eyes

Filled with betrayal

Centered on you

Quincy bastard

Think I could stop ya now

Perhaps

X

Two

No

Three

Look around

Feel it

This boy

So powerful

What will drive him forward

Ideals

You speak of

Of our own

To protect him

A common bond

These glass skyscrapers

Reach towards

Sky

Blue and unending

Shall we bring forth

Torrents

Tempestuous

Rain

We are Zangetsu

Ya better get it

In ya wavy head

Ichigo

Will either falter

Die

Perish

Surrender

In hesitation

Or

Light Fire

To all

X

Damn hidden poet

Representations

Of all this is

That us what we are

Do not become blind

He guides our blade

Fills these hallowed halls

With determination

And in kind

Sorrow

Heavy

Near endless

I

Will bask

In both

Though the sky above shall

Always call

Kin we are

We will need ta put aside

What differs

Between two forces

One day

He will call

And in our secrecy

Forsake him

X

Goodbye old man

We shall see

This storm is brewing

It sets my

Nerves alight

Blood-lust boiling

The king shall soon be seated

Ichigo

The protector

Che guess we'll protect him

X


	5. Grey Loneliness

Hello here is our next poem the theme is Starkk's thoughts before Aizen found them. Hope you enjoy reviews are always appreciated.

Title: Grey Loneliness

Sand

Endless

Surrounding

All encompassing

Empty

Except for him

And her

One yet Two

Clashing

Pulsing

Power

Belonging to them

Tearing away the

Masks of others

Twisting the sand

Spiraling like their

Thoughts

Feelings

They were alone

Crushing

Despair

Only each other

To comfort

Hold

In cold

Desert nights

For any who drew

Near

Within

Reach

Of striking power

Fell to nothing

So horrible

Crushing

Loneliness

How did they survive

Day to day

The horizon never changed

They never changed

He knew her

His reflection

Spunky bright

Lazy impassive

Together they sat

The sky as

Grey

Dark

Boring

As their endless

Mutiny

Caress against bone

His own hand

Hers

One ventures

Forward

Near

They caution it

Shout

Yell

Leave

Dust spatters

They sigh

Alone

Again

Endless night

Then

Brushing

Caressing

Inherently evil

Malicious

But

Powerful

Strong

Appearing in swaths

Of white

Eyes

Cold brown

Caution

They whisper

He stalks forward

Extends his hand

Still as a statue

Alive

Lilynette sings

Joy

Careless

Smirk

Bright eyes

Starkk wonders

Where the hole is

Centered in his

Chest

Hope

Relief

Swell

Even as

Instincts whisper

Chaos

Change

Their

end

Careless they accept

It's a beginning

The end

Draws near

But

Together

Not alone

Under cool light


	6. Crushed Chrysalis

Theme is battle between Uryuu and Mayuri during the invasion of Soul Society, make sure to check out Zaraki's corresponding piece from Uryuu's point of view.

X

Title: Crushed Chrysalis

Small and white

Pale butterfly

Fragile

Crushed

In nailed hands

Young

Intelligent

Weak

A mere

Boy

Soft with youth

Facade

They both wore one

Deja Vu

Yesterday

Or tomorrow

Familiar

From where

Old

Of kin

Bright

Stunning

Arrow and Bow

Ah yes

The Quincy

Species

Tangled with Humans

Yet different

Interesting

The first was

Poor sample

Gore and blood

No

A new chance

It purred in his mind

This Blade

Beautiful

To none

Like his sanity

Shattered fragments

Painted on his face

Pigments of

Blue

White

The boy wore it too

Glee

Bloodlust

Challenges rising

Rubble and debris

Taunting

Laughing

Wasn't it always this way

Oh

This one is different

Power coalescing

Ripping

Tearing

The end

Never

It hums

Flutters

The boy turns

Quincy pride

Engraved

Ensconced in his being

Another day

Perhaps

A new specimen yet


	7. Honey, Raven, Orange

Hello everyone, we are back for the short hiatus I was in another country so Zaraki and I couldn't communicate because of the time differences. The theme is Karin and her thought's on Ichigo protecting her. Enjoy!

X

Title: Honey, Raven, Orange

When did it start

From her Birth

He grasped chubby little hands

Promise in innocent eyes

She had giggled

So sweet

Yuzu made a duet

He watched

Growing like Spring

Saplings to sprout

Stem to Flower

They grew

And she was there

Light so bright

Then it was torn

Ripped

By rainy banks

Aching pain

Where her chest

Purred

It seemed to stutter

But he was there

Orange

The new light

Wiping away

Grief collecting

On Small

Chubby cheeks

He promised them

Eyes so heavy

Like the rain

But not oppressive

Did he always hate rain

They grew

So intertwined

Light

Dark

Raven and honey

Ichigo was there

Their shadow

Golden inside

Tough inside

Like steel

Or a mother's love

Small touches

A pat

Reserved smiles

At a dinner for three

She was old enough

Bullies cowered before her

His glare

Stopped all though

Their Big Brother

Blotting out the darkness

Walking them in Spring

Winter

Fall

And always Summer

The town feared him

The hidden Knight

Yuzu called him

Karin agreed

Freedom

She ached for it

Like the pounding of water

Or crackling Fire

He gave it to her

Kicked a ball

Black and White

Like their world

Sometimes

But

Hardly ever was

A kiss to his cheek

His eyes were like fire

Staring down All enemies

She Knew he fought them

Gods hiding

Among fragile

Mortals

But he always came

Back

A promise

He protected them

With his heart

Warm gestures

Guiding hands

With his Hands

That sleek blade

She sometimes glimpsed

Like the gentle wings of a butterfly

Flying for them

Ichigo was a protector

Family

The word meant

More than stars

The moon

The heavens

To the the three

Honey

Raven

Orange

Intertwined light

Warmth

Strength

Will

Encompassing them

In his folds

She looked up

Like many years ago

There he was


	8. Honoured Future

Here is the new poem! Theme is Rukia's thoughts as she is leaving for her trial in Soul Society after Byakuya has cut Ichigo down. Enjoy!

X

Title: Honoured Future

Pride her own

Honour for the one with silver light

Glimmering upon blade and raven locks

Blood the price of her insolence

The Kuchiki Family

She couldn't fail

See desolation

Cruel honesty

In sharp Nobel eyes

Staring at her

Unaccusing

So lost and confused

A storm-wrecked ship

Tossed and turned upon endless waves

Was she the Lightning

Providing salvation

Orange like radiant sunshine

He took away the darkness

Even as that visage

A painful reflection

Of all she once Knew

Her heart carried inside this chest

Held him close

The rain bites like acid

Just as the pain in her heart

He's bleeding

Crimson life's vital force

Staining pavement in deathly hues

They're there

Red and Black like the night

Honour she must uphold it

Always

He's so cold

This childhood friend long gone

Just like her brother

But they're family

She supposes so

Tangerine feathers echo his own

Sacrifice and Honour

She want to run back

To those warm mornings

Happy chatter

Bright smiles and goofy antics

Rukia turns those times are past

She will live on those

Like the fruitful nectar of time

Acceptance of her Fate is easy

It's her duty

To her clan

Brother

Friend

But not to Ichigo

Not to herself

Or Kaien

The gates shimmer

Like the departure of Butterflies

From their Chrysalis

Leave

Don't look back

The future

Short and stale

Is ahead


	9. Rocky Crown

Hello everyone! Here is the next poem the theme is Yourichi and her thoughts on the hollowfication of the Vizard as well as Aizen's betrayal. Enjoy!

Title: Rocky Crown

It's over

This chapter

Pages of her youth

Golden with Age

Sunlit hills

Rocky terrain

Echoing it all

They were three then

Are more and less now

Growth filled their bones

Saplings reaching towards

Those blue skies

Diamond like dreams

She had risen

A Queen of her own little kingdom

Loyalty her right hand

Seized crown upon Blond locks

Feline grace

Happiness purring

She was like droplets of sun

Descending from the skies

On clear days

Young innocent and oh so loyal

Stinging all

A fierce bee always busy

They ruled

Caravan of cloth

Rustle of fabric

Dark deeds hidden Night

Mortals surrounded a rising tide

Those of tender flesh

Eyes wrapped with heavy cloth

Betrayal wrapped in gentile smiles

The madman

Megalomaniac

Those cruel cold eyes

Hidden behind glass specters

Broken the swinging pendulum

The executioners axe

Shattered glass souls

Reformed a mosaic

Stained glass

Filtering the light differently

Home is rocky spires

Three and yet always one

Her old Kingdom is ruins

But for the bee

Now crowned

Time drags a coiling rope

Slinging forward

Scars hidden in her chest

A patchwork quilt uneven

Blond mirrors braided guilt

The crucible is lit

Fire consumes and conquerors

Orange dawn rising tide


	10. Celestial Frost Fear

Hello everyone, here is our next poem, the theme is As Nodt's (Quincy F) thoughts of fear before his death. Enjoy!

Note: Heika means Prince/King in German

X

Title: Celestial Frost Fear

Fear such a beautiful malevolent word

Like oil

Coating your skin

Drawing breath

Squeezing your lungs

Wrapping icy claws around your heart

As Nodt knew that bitter taste

Felt it

Lived in that overwhelming darkness

Now he relished it

This domain

Bestowed by that heavenly light

Heika who had torn that fear

Given it to his hands

Let him play with the hearts of others

Such fragile and broken things

Like the icy eyed wrench

Staring death warmed over

Icy claws grasping the handle of

Soul cutters

They bestowed fear on all Quincy

That such slaughter would rise

Streets bathed in crimson

And the cloudy skies

Awash with blue reaitsu

As Nodt wants them to taste his fear

The fear of his kin

Long past

His heavy fear of death

Weighing his shoulders

Chasing his nights

But they have no fear under Heika's cloak

Heavy warmth in the cold palace they once hid in

They are clashing

Mind and spirit

Then brilliant light

Cold

Icy hands grasp at his legs

Pulling at the threads of his sanity

Tearing ripping

The very air frozen

Some angel

Pure white frost descended before him

Fear courses through him

Seemingly induced by celestial forces

It chokes

Pounds in his head and heart

No

Bury it far away where it won't touch him

But it's creeping

Crawling

Cold ice trailing his spine like shivers of water

He hates it

Frothing spitting mad

This ending such a bitter race

It is consuming him

Everything a kaleidoscope

Frozen fractures

Vision darkening

Looking up through the frozen roof of a pond

Trapped with his fear

Twin eels curling around his body

Strangling pitiful life from his lungs

He is so afraid

And there is no end

Frost creeps like night

All things black and terrible

Symbolized by this pale being

He surrenders with terrorized cries.


	11. Cold Caught Warmth Burnt

Hello everyone, here is our next poem the theme is Toshiro and his thoughts on Isshin and his subsequent disappearance/reappearance. Enjoy!

X

Title: Cold Caught Warmth Burnt

Youthful

The Fountain

Clear sprinkling light

Forever frozen

Time the slow thaw

Liquid gold

Touched by the warmth

Of those around him

Strong and proud

Hidden underneath

Layers and facades

That silly man

Irritating as a small burn

Smouldering eyes of a Soldier

The heart of a man who loves

Warmth coating him

Cracking this frost shell

Thrust from underneath

Seated upon a throne

Boy king

Crown of icy peaks

Childhood sweetness

Clings to his features

Paints him innocent

The sing of blood

Upon glinting metal

Heeds far from the fable

The ice cracks

Sunlight is hidden

Perpetual grey

Hanging curtains upon the skies

Flourishing flakes of crystal

Rising from the ashes

Man of flames

Like the phoenix reborn

Bright orange

Tangled raven

It's never easy

Goodbyes slip away

Like the rain's endless rhythm

Hello

Summer's gentle caress

Ice still cradles his mind and heart

Tempered by the years

Shards swept away

By those arms so strong

The dragon rises

Scales perched upon his brow

Fire and Ice can dance

The beat of air

Tempestuous wings

Crackle and rise

In the end

The universe bends

It had been

Spring will return

Just so all masks must fade

Frost sparkles

Cold catches

Warmth burns

The embrace of both is

Merely two stars

Burning Cold


	12. Halcyon Bond

Hello everyone, we are back! I'm sorry that we haven't been posting poetry lately, life has been crazy busy and overwhelming. But it's finally settled down now and we will continue with the poetry.

I'd like to assure you all that this story will not be discontinued and will be finished (one day). I hope you all enjoy this series of Haiku's based on Chad's perspective of 5 events, Chad meeting Ichigo, finding out about the spirit world, Hueco Mundo, the Fullbringer arc, and the Thousand Year Blood War.

Title: Halcyon Bond

X

1\. Dark Heavy Gold Choking

Shadows Tear Fire's Grasp Promised

Chained Freely Moonless

X

2\. Blind to Night's Chill Approach

Wield Aurous Bond Strike Swiftly

Curtain Gales Fire Leaps

X

3\. Sea of Dust and Blood

Might and Will Drawn Forth of Soul

Draw these Hands for You

X

4\. Venom Slips between Fault Lines

Fire Drowning he an Accomplice

Halcyon Weightless

X

5\. Memory of Dusty End

Off Kilter a Supporting Role

Death's Mare Fade Life Rebirth

X


	13. Sterile

Hello Everyone, here is our next poem! The theme for this one is Syzael's thoughts during/of Hueco Mundo and the Winter War. As always be sure to check out Zaraki's corresponding poem. Enjoy!

X

Title: Sterile

Sterile White

Endless

Grains of Infinity

Cold Coffin Palace

For Life Unfound

Freedom Of

Feather Light Wings

The pale creature

Sand and Draping Mercy

Clawed Point of Rose

Wield Life's Fragile Dolls

Fragile Chrysalids

Mock Power

Science and the Emptiness

Elated to Shorn Faces

Painted Garish Masks of Cunning

Life so Weak and Unassuming

Boundless Existence Broken

Curled Cunning Saccharine Smile

Power a Pale Receptor of Intellect

Lumbering Zero

Posses Nothing but Brawn

Collared Walls and Gleaming Insurgency

Reaching Hands Through

Moonless Gazes Dull of Thought

Haven in the Endless Void

Endless Voices

Ivory and Ebony

Twist and Writhing

The Tainted Coils Appear

Endless Droves of Fragile Insects

Beguiled into Opalescent Nets

Bright Gaudy

Lost in Sterile Skies

Soul Willing

Foolish yet God's Pawn

Pain Inumerable Tearing

Hideous Thoguths Paint Ghastly Grins

A simple Imitation

Of Hollowness

X


	14. Familiar

Hello everyone, here we are with the next challenge! The theme for this one is Shinji's thoughts during his time in Soul Society and afterwards when they meet Ichigo. As always be sure to check out Zaraki's corresponding poem, reviews and comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!

X

Title: Familiar

Quaint Quiet Terra Cotta

Gold Whipped Into Frenzy

Feline Contentment

Cheshire Wide Smile

Parting Imbued Streets

On a Mad Chase

X

Stifling Shifting White

Toppled Towers Collecting Snow

Perched Gentleness

Kind Airs and Curly Smiles

X

Warm Summer Night

Cherry Sweet Sake

Hung Wood Saccharine Gale

Haunting Melody Tangled Thread

X

Fire Popping Cracking

Surrounded and Warm

Age Upon the Hour Glass

Seen Rubble Crumble

Ancient Ruin Rise

X

Cursing Writhing Soul

Lifeless Hopeless Orbs

Lonely Child Coveted by

Fate's Cruel Grasp

Yet Bearer of the Axe all the Same

X

Mindless Rage

Curling Pulsating Core Gnawing

Frayed Sanity Shedding Gold

Bond Tether Worn

Shadow Play

Willed Away Fire

X

Flee of Familiarity

Gaze Cold and Spine Faced

Stolen from Sight

Mind Body Soul

Radiate Pulse Cry out

X

Indigo Hammer

Vindictive and Swirling

Power Colliding

Tear into New Blood

X

Dawn Rise Tilted

Inverted Perceptions

Altered

Leave Not Breath for Sorrow

X

Renew Life's Lungs

Revenge Mighty Forge Kindled

In Their Breast

Against Familiar Curly Smile

X

Sweeping Flame

Blazing Enrapturing Inferno

Innocent Naïve Youth

Tainted Amber

Rustling Gold

X

Trembling Soul Work

One Mirror Shattered

Another to be Reformed

X

Endless Dust and Grime

Pulse and Swirl

Angry Crimson and Ebony

Storm and Bleed

X

Laughter Memory Touched

Strike Iron Well Wielded

Bright Grin

Soft Feather Phoenix

X

Chains Unbound

Moonless Night

Cloudless Freedom

X

Elated Hope Cliff Faced

Familiarity Draw Nearer

Passing Breath Chased Madness

Chrysalis Unsheathed

X

Falling Away from Night

Toward Balanced Precipice

Careful Change Linked

X

Flaming Carefree Home

More than Tiled Stonework

Swelling Core Weeping Nostalgia

Soul Spelling Wild

Untempered Celestial Being

X


	15. Wingless Solemn

Hello everyone, we are here for our 15th poem! The theme for this one dwells around Aizen and his thoughts of loneliness/mortality in relation to being a God and his fight with Ichigo.  
I hope you all enjoy!

Title: Wingless Solemn

X

Coursing Racing Trembling

Lining Capillaries in Valiant Gold

Fluttering Breathless Beating

Breastbone Shattering Beneath Indigo Might

Rippling Caressing Night

The Onslaught of Pale Lidless White

X

Fire Cracking Expectations

Tearing Falsetto Hope to Dream Width Dust

Power in Trembling Muscles

Ebony Cleaver of Sunlit Grace

Apathetic Coiled Presence

Empty Awareness

X

Sorrow Soul Shaking

Inner Sanctum Thrust to Nothing

Two Formed Beings

Alone on Shattered Fragments

Whispered Beating Breaths of Life

Crimson Night White Noise

Branch of the Same Illness

X

Speckled Fragments of Worthlessness

Crowning Risen Chrysalis

Leaden Bronze Cast on Broken Tile

Army of Brazen Elders

Struck by Morality

Wings of Gratuitous Monarchy

X

Racing Above Lightning Wreathed Snares

Benevolent Fire Unbearing to Shade an Ember

Wisdom of Youthful Cocoa

Long Since Bittersweet Lost Naivety

Hopeless Wonder of Solemn Corpse-less Field

X

Submerged in Earthy Weaves

The Sea Sought Wrath Encased

Midnightless Chain of Bile Bead

Crowning Peak of Power

Echoed Desolate Hearth

X

Soul Twined Acceptance

Looming Darker than Raziel's Flame

Wingless Mutter

Sharp Silver Keen Wit

Collapse Fragile Glass Threads

Reveal Monumental Reign

X


	16. Covenant of Silver, and Smile

Hello everyone, here is our 16 poem! The theme for this one is Ryuken's thoughts on his losses (Masaki, his wife, Soken) especially in connection to the Quincy/Shinigami. Reviews/Comments are always appreciated enjoy!

Title: Covenant of Silver, and Smile

X

Infant Guileless Naive

Cradled in Crimson Soaked Limbs

A Surgeon Welded Knife

Arrow of New Life Striking Breast Bone

X

Beautiful Grace

The Swirling Portraits of Acrylic and Oil

Mesmerizing Colour Enchanting Mists

Held in a Curve of Lips

Character Within Lighter then Celestial Night

X

Orbiting a Star and it's Luminescence

Gravity Pulling at Calmness Askew

Bright Smile Tugging at Cold Masks

X

Gone

Dreary Grey Embankment

Heralding a Frivolous Cry

Reason

Pulsing Madness Willingness without Center

Chase Seastone Shackled Fantasies

X

The Sun has Fled Beneath the Shadowed Ice

At the Monarch's Command

Temple of Death's Cold Lungs

Grasping Waking Breath from Youth

Life Tender Walking Crushed

Underfoot Of Vengeance

X

Ebony Stealing Wispy Silver

Wise in Age Gentle Curl of Life's Love

Gone Ripped Shredded for the Bay of Blood

Centuries Collapsed for Naught but Balance

X

A Mirror of all that Was

Allied with Burning Fire

Wielding the Blood and Techniques

Of Grinning War Astride Starved Steed

X

Come Home

A Voice to Never Call in Tenderness

Emotions Locked inside the Hollow Tomb

Love's Tattered Wings Collapsed Behind him

Dragged to the Earth with Heavy Chains

Can't Escape Shattering Avalanche

X

Perched Knowledgeable Trickery

Taken Soul Stock of the Reaper's Chalice

It Lingers at his Footsteps

Pounding at the Chained Archway

X

Phoenix Night Faded to Dust

Shattering White Film Glass

Child of his Bone and Blood

The Last Clinging Remnant of Love's Cusp

X

Weary

Of Two Halves Fighting Worthlessly

Dawn Break Shuttered End

Unity of Few

Dove Breath's Child

X

Held in Blood Stained Arms

The Worth of her Smile

Wisdom of Wispy silver

Covenant of Indigo Veins

X


	17. Warmth

Prompt:Opposing views of Orihime and Ulquiorra reflections on the hear, or lack there of.

Make sure to check out Zaraki Jeaugerjaquez corresponding piece, and enjoy!

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

Warmth

The colour is the sun

The beaches in the early crust of morning

Dew drops in the rain

Dusty colours painting her cheeks

Flutter in her chest like a chrysalis

Deep as a well, shines like liquid gold inside her breast

It's light and happiness

He embodies it, lives it beneath the exterior of night

strong, still like a statue

a vigilant protector of a knight

It's moonlight, the last breath from a lover's lungs

Crystal sand that's shards of glass at the touch

All the good in the world, soft and fuzzy

Cold ice, chilling everything to slow molasses

Empty nothingness

Blank spaces, and worn out places

Each moment steeped in centuries of feeling

A switch that can't decide on what it wants to become

Who they want to become

X

There's a king upon his throne, the night veils his features.

Soil rich and warm as the organ in her chest

Beats a rhythem for the night and the day

Sun-kissed light, and gentle moon rays

X

Blank and Empty as the Dye Cast

See through the veil, take cold unfeeling life

The universe is her eyes

The light of it caught in her smiles

She knows, untangles his corroded and threaded heart

String by magnanimous string

X

There is the sun and the moon.

Each to who own a portion of the life crawls restlessly in her chest,

But the Moon reflects nothing but the still lake

And the sun is forever distant

X

Expectations fall before her

But not the heart of a man

One who's chest echoed with stars

She tries

Always


End file.
